


When It Rains, It Pours

by supersoakerx



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Apple Bobbing, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Clyde, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Toys, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: Daddy!Clyde has a hankering after seeing you compete in the apple bobbing competition at the fair.
Relationships: Clyde Logan x Reader - Relationship, Clyde Logan x You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	When It Rains, It Pours

The water’s cold, but not too cold—but Heavens above you’re making a mess of yourself.

Water sloshes in the big plastic tub, spilling up over the sides and onto you, soaking through your dress and making you shiver in the mid-afternoon warmth. You’d gotten three apples so far, a mighty fine effort, and there were six more floating in the crystal clear water, just waiting for you to snatch them up in your mouth and toss them to the side.

Clyde can’t believe what he’s seeing: you in your summer sun dress, gripping the sides of the tub and making little waves splash everywhere—all over yourself—as you bob for apples for half the town to see. You’re getting yourself so, _so_ wet, making _such_ a mess.

Clyde has to focus, really focus hard on remaining a gentleman. He can’t let his thoughts run away with him, even if his body _is_ already responding in ways he can’t easily control.

Suddenly an uproarious cheer breaks out among the crowd, rousing Clyde from his thoughts. A girl stands, sopping wet and arms raised in victory while one of the officials races over and tries to lay a sash on her.

His eyes find you immediately: he sees you shake the winner’s hand, smile and congratulate her. Clyde smiles to himself. That’s his lil lady.

He watches as you make your way out of the marquee and over to him, and darn it if you don’t just look so dang pretty, just glimmering in the sunlight, big wet patches on your pretty floral dress, hair wet with some niggling drops of water running down between your-

“There’s my big sugar bear,” you hum happily to him, reaching up on your tip toes to plant a small peck to his lips. You drop your voice much quieter and say onto his lips, “hi Daddy,” before dropping back down to your feet and giving him one of your prettiest smiles. “Did you see me out there?”

Clyde hums. You smell like apples, and he bets you taste like ‘em too. “I saw ya, darlin. Saw ya get all wet,” his eyes stray from your face for a moment. “C’m’ere sugar,” he rumbles, eyes flicking back up to yours, “come give Daddy a kiss.”

You smile even bigger for him, and it sets his heart racing. You lean up into him, resting your palms on his big solid chest, and press your lips to his.

Clyde cuts of the groan before it starts. There’s so many things he wants to do, so many things he’s been thinking about since you first dove into that bucket of water and splashed it up all over yourself.

And you sure did taste like apples.

He pulls away from your lips, smiling, “ma sugar plum’s extra sweet for me today.” He tucks a lock of hair behind your ear.

You smile, leaning into his touch, “am I tasty-“ you whisper the next part “-Daddy?”

Clyde chuckles, so rich and warm and deep. “De-licious,” he says, before leaning in to speak deep and low in your ear, “now let Daddy take ya home, darlin. Gotta get ma lil lady outta these wet clothes, ‘n’, teach her a lesson ‘bout makin’ a mess out where ‘nyone can see.”

He leans back and you make a big shocked face at him, as if you couldn’t possibly know what he means, and you get close to him again, gently scratching through the scruff under his chin before murmuring with eyes big and wide and feigning innocence, “you mean to say… I’ve been _bad_ , Daddy?”

Clyde’s eyes flutter at your touch, and your words, drippin’ with such a sexy sweetness that always gets him goin’. “Watch yerself now, sugar. Don’t be teasin’ yer big Daddy like this, all out in th’ open where I can’t do nothin’ ‘bout it.” He takes a half-step closer, closing the distance between you and pressing his big body right up against your warm, wet one. He hums, “mmm, I’mma take ya home now, sugar plum. You’ll be a good girl and come on home for Daddy, won’t ya?”

You bite your lip and smile, and Clyde almost groans out loud right there in the middle of the fairground. He grasps your hand in his metal one and leads you out to where the truck is parked, his other hand fishing in his jeans pocket for his keys.

**XXXX**

“Mmmhh,” he groans into your hot, slick, puffy pussy lips, two of his fingers pumping in and out of your tight, molten core, “how’s ‘at feel, sugar?”

Clyde had been toying with you for what felt like an hour, maybe even more. He’d sucked and licked and kissed and nibbled your nipples into stiff, pretty peaks. He’d kissed down your body and spread your lips wide and blew short, teasing puffs of cool air over your wet, hot flesh. He’d licked over your folds with the very tip of his tongue, and then the wet, broad, flat of it in long, slow stripes. He’d sucked and nibbled at the skin _around_ your clit and he’d eased two of his thick, fat fingers inside you one by one—slowly, gently, working you up into a frenzy.

And now, you clutched the sheets, your breasts, his long, tousled hair—trying to find _something_ to anchor you as you writhed and rocked on the bed, your clit throbbing and aching and begging to be touched by him. Something was gathering and pooling and filling up deep inside you, feeling hot and wet and like, like,

Clyde hears your gasps and prompts you some more. “Hm? Tell Daddy how his fingers feel, darlin.”

You keen, it’s needy and whiny and high pitched, and Clyde just adores it. “Daddy,” you start, and his hard cock throbs as you try to speak through your moans, “I think I—oh, nnno I think I need to, _fuck_ , to-p… like I need to… _oh, Daddy_.”

He sees your face scrunched up in pleasure and a big beam of pride shoots through him. “Stay with me, darlin,” Clyde croons, “stay with Daddy, sugar, whatever ya need to do ya just do it, alright?” He knows what you’re feeling, knows what’s happening to your body. He knows he’s worked you into such a state, he can only dream of what’s gonna happen next. “Jus’ relax, sugar plum.”

He keeps pumping his fingers into you, stroking and caressing you from the inside and feeling you slick his fingers up wetter and wetter. Your cum almost drips down his palm onto his wrist, and _Lord above_ your little bud looks so big and sweet and juicy. “Daddy’s gone and got your little clit all stiff and swollen, ha'n’t he, sugar?”

“Hhnnnnmmm,” you moan, limbless with desperate, unthinking pleasure, “yesss, Daddy.”

“Yeah, sugar, yeah I have,” he coos. Clyde crooks his fingers and rocks them inside you, taps the pads of his fingers against that tough, ribbed little bundle of ridges on the front wall of your pussy.

It feels so insanely good, you _moan_ for him, long and loud.

“Mmm, ya sound so pretty, darlin. Yer Daddy found it, didn’t he?”

You both know he did, he has many times, and you groan and moan in short sharp pants, your head thrown back against the mattress.

Clyde’s eyes glint and sparkle at you. “Yeah, that right here, this here, that’s yer sweet little special spot ain’t it, sugar?”

You can’t take it. You’re certain you’re going to wet the bed, certain you’re going to pee all over him. “Daddy, Daddy, please-“

Clyde’s having none of it. He knows the only thing holding you back from squirting all over him is your own mind, and he gives you what you need to let go. “Just do it, do it for Daddy, sugar plum. Just let go for me, darlin.” He leans in and flicks firm little licks upwards over your clit as his fingertips tickle your g-spot.

Your head snaps up to look down your belly at this hulking huge man, his brown eyes blown black and trained on your face while his tongue works over your clit, the muscles in his arms jerking and twitching as he plays your insides like a fiddle. The sight of him, the _feel_ of him…

You _snap_. Clyde feels you tighten right up on him and he yanks his fingers out in a rush as hot, sweet liquid spills out of you, drenching his hand and the sheets beneath you. Your heart pounds in your chest, your thighs twitching as one of the most blissful feelings of relief floods your limbs.

Clyde’s gaze flicks down to the little wet patch you made on the bed, and he licks his lips. He presses a kiss to your inner thigh as he locks eyes with you. “ _This_ is where ya make a mess, sugar plum.”

You feel almost giddy. "Here?"

Clyde hums, "right here, sugar, with Daddy."

You sigh, happy, suddenly aware of the puddle underneath you and giggles threaten to bubble over. “Oh my God, I-did I just-?”

Clyde chuckles quietly. “Mmhm, Daddy just made ya squirt, sugar. ‘N’ not for the last time, neither.”

“What?” you ask in near-disbelief as you brush some sweaty hairs back from your face, even though your pussy clenches at the thought of Clyde making you squirt _again_ , almost like it’s already _ready_ for it.

“C’m’ere,” Clyde wraps his big strong arm around both your thighs. “Come t’ Daddy,” he tugs you to the edge of the bed in one swift motion, relishing your little squeak and giggle.

Then, Clyde kneels beside the bed, fishes around for something in the bedside draw. He knows it’s in here, somewhere. Just… was it the silky _pink_ bag or the silky _purple_ bag?

“Whatcha looking for in there, sugar bear?” you ask him, propping yourself up on your elbows with your limbs still feeling hot and tingly, tiny little aftershocks running through them.

“Got it,” he huffs, knocking the draw shut with his elbow. He shuffles up close to the edge of the bed while he wiggles your rabbit vibrator in his hand. It’s big—not _as_ big as Clyde—but he makes it look so small in his big bear paw of a hand.

You bite your lip, and he hums appreciatively, tapping the head of the toy on your wet folds and then bringing it to his mouth, licking at the little droplets that collected on the silicone tip. “Mmm,” he groans, eyes fluttering closed for a moment before opening again, black as night and drilling straight through you, “Daddy’s got such a sweet little sugar plum, 'n' all to 'imself.”

His words draw a whimper from your lips, your pussy clenching for him.

He groans again, licks a long, flat, wet line from your slick entrance, parting your lips, up and over to flick at your engorged clit. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, and he licks his lips, bringing the head of your toy to rest just inside your pussy. “You ready to squirt for Daddy again, sugar?”

You hum and moan your assent, tilting your hips up to try and get more of the silicone inside you, get that little vibrating bunny on your clit, and huffing when Clyde doesn’t let you have it.

“Gentle now darlin, gentle,” Clyde coos, slowly easing the toy inside your silky walls, amazed at how your pussy just swallows it up. When it’s fully sheathed inside you and the vibrator is positioned just right on your clit, he says, “squeeze it, sugar.”

You hum little ‘mm’s in time with your clenching cunt and Clyde smiles, “gonna get this lil bunny goin’ now, ok?”

“Y-yes, y-yes, Daddy,” you whimper, and when he clicks the vibrator on you can’t stop the high, drawn out moan from your throat.

Clyde loves it. “Don’t stop, sugar, keep squeezin’ on it,” he croons to you, his thumb hovering over the button that sends all the little beads rotating.

You clench and release on the toy Clyde holds inside you, sighing and groaning as pleasure sparks in your vibrating clit and you wait, stomach tensed, _knowing_ what’s about to come next.

“Go’n ‘n’ pinch your lil tits, sugar, show Daddy how you do it.”

You bring your hands up and toy with your nipples, playing with them like Clyde asked, and good God seeing you like this makes his stiff cock drip big beads of pearly cum from the tip of his dick onto his thigh.

“There’s a good girl,” he murmurs, and clicks the button, sending the silver beads moving and massaging deep inside you.

“Fuck!” you moan, as your thighs start to twitch and shake anew. “Daddy!” your body undulates with a budding, burning pleasure, threatening to overwhelm you. _This_ is what you tried to prepare yourself for: you’d tried to steel yourself against the onslaught of sensations Clyde always gave to you, but to no avail, yet again.

“Yeah darlin, Daddy knows you like it like this, sugar.”

You groan and moan and buck your hips, that surging feeling about to overtake you again. “Daddy, I think,” you gasp, pulling and pinching at your nipples before you fist the sheets, gripping the soft fabric tight in your sweaty palm. “I think I’m—gonna— _mmmh_ —”

“Ya gonna show yer Daddy how ya squirt, sugar?”

High pitched keens and needy whimpers are all you can do to try to speak, try to tell him.

“Go on, sugar. Go 'n' do it, show Daddy.”

Quick, loud ‘ahh-ahh’s are pulled from your chest as Clyde rocks the toy in and out of you, short shallow slides along your pussy and the friction, the feel of it, he angles it just that tiny bit upwards and you _scream_.

Your cunt clenches so tight the toy slips out and into Clyde’s hand, right as more warm wetness gushes out of you in little streams and big spurts, some of it splashing right onto Clyde’s chest and upper arm and a lot of it running down your folds, between your ass cheeks and trickling and dribbling onto the sheets. Your legs and hips twitch and buck with the aftershocks of it: not exactly like an orgasm, but not _not_ that, either. Just, so fucking _good_.

Clyde’s in awe of you, reckons he’s about as close to a contact-less orgasm as he’s ever been, and ever will be, especially when your hot, wet squirt landed on him. He wishes you could see what he sees, your pussy and inner thighs glistening and a big wet puddle under your ass, dripping down the sheet at the side of the bed. “Mmm, ya made a big, big, mess, darlin.” His cock aches painfully hard as he leans in and presses soft kisses to the sensitive skin of your inner thighs.

You’re still gasping with the tremors, feeling tingly and jittery with arousal and a heightened need for your Daddy and his big, thick cock.

“I think ya got one more in ya, whaddaya say, sugar?” He could push you for more, but decides on another time for _that_.

You whimper, twitching, “wa-one more, Daddy?”

“Yeah, darlin. One more. Roll over for me, hop up on yer hands and knees like I like, sugar plum.”

On shaky limbs you manoeuvre into position in the middle of the bed—where it’s dry. Like this, you’re presenting yourself to Clyde and he whistles from behind you, the bed dipping as he kneels and shuffles into position behind your legs spread wide for him.

He runs the head of his cock through your slippery, puffy folds, his eyes raking up and down your back, the smooth, soft globes of your ass cheeks and the pretty, puckered little hole between them. He salivates, he loves this view of you, it makes him wish he could fuck you everywhere, every tight hole, all at once.

“Please, Daddy,” your needy whine breaks through his thoughts. He didn’t realise he was doing it, but he’d been rhythmically brushing the silky head of his cock over your swollen clit. “Fuck me, Daddy, please.” You are practically dripping for him.

It goes straight through his dick, and he grips it hard, “Oh, darlin, ‘m sorry, Daddy didn’ mean’a make ya beg for it,” he lines his thick cock up with your slick, eager entrance, “here sugar, let yer Daddy take care of ya.”

He pushes in, breaks you open on his fat cock, and the room is filled with your groans of pleasure, of sweet fuckin’ relief. It’s so good your eyes water, and so do Clyde’s, just a little.

He’s so thick and long, and you’re so tight and wet: Clyde can’t resist, can’t hold back. He bucks his hips into you, setting a strong, steady, brisk pace, the friction of your silky pussy walls on his stiff throbbing cock ripping deep rumbling groans from his chest immediately.

“Daddy!” you cry out as he bounces you forward and back on his cock.

“Yeah, sugar,” Clyde groans as he ploughs into you, “yeah, darlin. How’s ‘at? ‘s ‘at good like that, sugar?”

“Fuck, fuck,” you pant as he grips your hip, slamming your ass back onto himself with every deep thrust into you, the head of his cock knocking about deep inside.

“Yeah, it’s good, Daddy feels good, don’t he, sugar?”

“Yes-Daddy-yes-so good,” you gasp big lungfuls of air between slaps of Clyde’s hips, and you feel it—that hot, wet pressure building inside you again, and you know what to do now, let go and give it just a _little_ push.

“Yeahhh,” Clyde grips your one of your ass cheeks in his big warm hand, squeezes and exposes more of your tight little asshole to his gaze, “aahh _fuck_ yeahh, Daddy’s gonna make ya squirt on his cock, sugar, squirt nice and big on Daddy’s dick.”

Your breath hitches, you’re right there, about to flood like a dam for him as he pounds you so good your bones rattle in their sockets.

Clyde presses his big palm down on your lumbar, dropping you to your elbows as he leans into and over you, pistoning his strong hips powerfully. The change of angle makes you scream, makes you see a bright flash of white as you pinch your eyes shut and then-

“Fffuuuuuck,” Clyde groans as your pussy clamps down so damn hard on him, his cock slips out of you and you gush all over his length, spilling down onto the pile of sheets and blankets beneath you in streams and spurts.

Clyde jerks his drenched cock while you make a big puddle of hot, wet squirt right in the middle of the bed, all the muscles in your body clenching and twitching as you bite off deep and guttural groans from the back of your throat. Something about it makes him _growl_.

When you slow down—not stop, just slow down—Clyde sidles up behind you again. You’ve just squirted three times for him and good Lord above, the need to fuck you so good that you cum on his cock is so strong it feels like, like his life depends on it.

“God damn,” Clyde mutters, throwing his head back as he slips his fat dick inside your tight, wet heat again. “Fuck, darlin,” he starts a slow, languid pace, trying not to be selfish, “ya feel so fuckin' good on Daddy’s cock, sugar.”

He makes you feel every inch of him, makes you, “take it all, sugar, aauhh yeah, take it all.”

You hum and moan and rock back into him, faster than the pace he’s set, spurring him on, “I’ll take it, Daddy, give it to me, I’ll take it.”

Your breathless words, the rhythm of your hips… something flares in Clyde’s chest. He snarls a breath through his nose and picks up speed, his hips slamming into with the sweat-slicked slap of skin on skin.

You shriek in pleasure at Clyde’s renewed force and fervour, and the sound is so sweet to his ears it makes his dick twitch inside you, “this how you want it? Huh?” he pants, “this how ma lil sugar plum wants her Daddy to fuck her?”

You groan and cry out, “yes, Daddy! Yes, just like that,” the words tumble out in a quick, dirty, grumble, “feels so fucking good when you fuck me like that.”

Clyde growls, a deep and rumbling thing from the middle of his chest, feeling his balls tighten up, his cock get even stiffer as he pounds into you from behind, thrusting even harder and deeper than before and ripping a squeal from your throat.

“Sugar, _fuck_ , rub your lil clit ‘n’ cum on Daddy’s big cock.”

Like a magnet your fingers fly down to your swollen bud, jerkily rubbing over it. “Yes, Daddy, _oh God_.” It won’t take long now, not with how fast and hard Clyde’s splitting you in two.

“That’s it, there y’ go, c-can feel ya clenchin’ on me, darlin. Aaahh, _shit_ , can ff-feel ya squeezin’ me, sugar.”

Through breathy moans you pant out, “feels so-good-gonna-cum!”

“Come on,” Clyde coos to you, “come on, sugar plum, cum for Daddy.” Clyde grunts and groans, he knows you’re almost there, knows he’s just gotta hold on just a bit longer-

“Fuck!” you scream as you cum, voice throttling through your pleasure as your cunt grips onto Clyde’s cock like a vice and spasms all over him in convulsions of bliss.

An unholy, inaudible roar of ecstasy tears through Clyde’s chest as he cums inside you, your pussy milking him for all he’s worth and massaging his fat, twitching cock as he paints your insides white.

You hold one hand up behind you, resting it on your lower back, fingers outstretched. Clyde takes it, gently interlocking his fingers with yours and holding your hand tenderly, stroking his thumb over your skin as you both breathe hard and heavy and slowly, slowly, come back to Earth together.

“So, apple bobbing, huh?” you ask, feeling a little sleepy. “Good to know.”

Your post-orgasm huskiness makes Clyde’s heart swell with pride, and when his brain registers your joke, he bursts with laughter and pulls you into a warm cozy spoon, nuzzling into your ear with his nose.


End file.
